


Interlude - Piers & Raihan

by Jonelin



Series: Gloria & Piers & Raihan [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of What I Should Be Writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonelin/pseuds/Jonelin
Summary: Raihan stared.  He couldn’t help it.  Piers looked good.  Happy.  Handsome.  Stupid handsome. Sexy.Raihan sees Piers across the room.  A slice of life vignette that takes place in the Gloria & Her Brothers universe.  Takes place before the prologue of that story, but can stand alone.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Gloria & Piers & Raihan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074263
Kudos: 22





	Interlude - Piers & Raihan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I got stuck on what I'm working on and this popped in my head instead.

Raihan stared. He couldn’t help it. Piers looked good. Happy. Handsome _._ Stupid handsome. _Sexy._

There he was, at the Championship Gala, the only league event that most everyone can agree is actually fun. A celebration for all of the gym leaders, gym trainers, league staff, and their guests. One of the few times they are all together and can socialize, talk about the challengers that year, and toast the champ, whether new or returning. Gloria retained her title this year. It was Raihan who made it to the end, but once again, she beat him. He thinks she was tougher than last year. Or maybe Raihan was just getting old.

Piers was with Gloria and Marnie, as their guest. He was leaning back in his chair, his leg across his knee, watching the two young women chat away. Just then, Hop bounced up to them, grabbed the girls by their hands, and drug them out to the dancefloor. Raihan watched the three of them for a moment, dancing, smiling, and carefree. Such a difference from last year. 

He scanned the rest of the room and saw Milo, Nessa, and Sonia having a very animated conversation. His own gym trainers were mixed in with groups of gym trainers from other gyms. Allister was sitting quietly, a Litwick on the table, and he was watching the flame on his pokemon intently. Just then, Melony flittered over to check on the young gym leader, setting a cup of punch down and a plate of snacks. She was such a mother hen. Kabu came over and bowed at the pair before joining them. 

His eyes flitted back over to where Piers was sitting. He was watching him, unabashedly.

“He’s looking sharp tonight,” a voice comes from beside him. Leon.

Raihan turns to look at him, and Leon waggles his eyebrows comically.

“Everyone knows you guys are dating. Why aren’t you over there with him?”

“He came with the girls and I just haven’t gotten over to that side of the room yet.” Raihan pouted. He wished they could have all come together, but it just wasn’t in the cards. Raihan and Marnie both had to do wrap up duties at their respective gyms, so Piers waited on Marnie and then the two of them picked up Gloria. Raihan had been left to show up solo.

“Well, he’s all alone now.” Leon slaps his shoulder. “Go get ‘em, Tiger.” He laughed and wandered off to the first group of gym trainers and league staff he saw, shaking hands with each one, and he could hear Leon telling them _‘good show!’_ and _‘please send me any problems or issues you faced this year so next year can be better!’_ Leon was shaping up to be a good chairman. No, it’s Leon. He’s set to become a great chairman.

He looked back to where Piers was, just in time to see a flash of black and white hair as the doors to the ballroom closed. Raihan quickly makes his way around to the door to follow. Stepping out into the long hallway, he looks left and right, but doesn’t see anything, but he hears something. He heads down the hall, following the sound, until he sees a door ajar, and quietly steps inside.

There, in the middle, is Piers. The only light in the room was a sliver streaming through the door from the hallway, and the moonlight, draping over his form. He looks ethereal, standing in the middle of the empty ballroom, hair braided in a single plait down his back, loose tendrils stroking his face. 

Raihan quietly leans his back against the wall, just inside the door and watches, listens, as Piers, eyes closed, head slightly tilted up, softly sings. He’s heard him working on this particular ballad over the past few months. His ode to family, carefully crafted. Even if you don’t listen to the words, you can hear the love in his voice.

Piers’ trails off, holding the last note for a beat, two beats, the echo floating in the empty room. Raihan’s heart tries to grab on to it.

“How long have ya’ been standin’ there?”

“Not long enough,” Raihan says as he smiles. “It was beautiful.”

Piers bows his head, his hand going to his neck. So cute when he’s embarrassed.

“Got good acoustics in here. Seemed like a waste ta’ not take advantage.”

Raihan pushed off from the wall, propelling his legs to walk towards the man standing in the center of the room. 

“The girls are going to love it,” he says softly when he stops in front of Piers. Piers looks up into Raihan’s eyes. They move closer together, their lips a breath away.

“Do you?”

“Love you?”

“I meant the…”

“Yes. Both.”

“…” Piers eyes drift shut, and he exhales. Then, “Ya’ do?”

“You know I do.”

“I do, but it’s always like the first time when I hear ya’ say it.” And he smiles. “I love ya’, too.”

Raihan watches as Piers closes the gap, sweet lips pressed against his, and then it’s Raihan’s turn to close his eyes. Piers hands move and slide up over Raihan’s hips and under his coat, settling on his waist. The touch feels like fire, even through his clothes.

Raihan deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue in the wet heat of Piers’ mouth, his own hands are moving now, an arm slides around his back, pressing them flush, the other sliding into his hair under the braid, holding his head gently. 

Piers holds on tighter, his fingers flexing and gripping the fabric under his hands, hips pressing forward.

Raihan groans, and slows the kiss, pressing their foreheads together, his arms dropping to drape along Piers' lower back. 

“I want you so bad,” he growls. “You look so incredible tonight.”

“Well, Marnie _is_ stayin’ at Gloria’s tonight.”

Raihan lifts his head to look at his boyfriend. Piers’ eyes are glassy and his lips are swollen and pink from the kiss. He wants to see this every day. Not just during stolen moments like this. If Raihan is anything, it is brash. Just like his battling style. It’s loud and out there. He holds nothing back. 

“Move in with me,” he blurts out. But even as the words leave his mouth, he holds his breath. He feels like he may have just used Sand Storm at the wrong time.

“Move in with…?” Piers doesn’t finish his thought, and shakes his head. “Did I hear ya’ right?”

“Yes… but it doesn’t have to be tomorrow?” He tried going for playful, but failed.

Raihan is quickly coming to the conclusion that he just stuck his giant foot in his giant mouth. He feels the heat rising in his face the longer they stand there, and his heart is beating so loud that it sounds like a herd of Tauros in his ears. He opens his mouth to say… something. Take it back, or play it off as a joke, or…

“Alright.”

Oh. Piers just countered with Sunny Day.


End file.
